Un Cadeau
by FayVerte
Summary: Série de one-shot aux ratings divers et variés indiqué en en-tête. En cours.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Un cadeau

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Surprise !

Rating : PG pour celui-ci

Disclamer : Non, rien de rien, non, je ne possède rien !

Cadeau groupé

Hibari détestait ça.

Il n'aimait pas le monde. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose des questions stupides ou qu'on lui raconte des évènements triviaux. Et ce qu'il détestait plus que tout, c'était le beuglement assourdissant provoqué par une cinquantaine de personnes qui chantaient – chantaient ! – joyeux anniversaire. Au moins, se dit-il en contemplant le burger orné d'une bougie qu'on lui présentait, les membres de la Fondation étaient assez bien dressés pour chanter juste.

Il souffla sur la bougie et ses hommes applaudirent en langage des signes.

Il s'empara rageusement du burger et mordit dedans. Le steak était suffisamment saignant et la sauce orange juste épicée comme il l'aimait. Le bacon était bien croquant sous la dent et se laissait couper aussi facilement que les tomates. Même les feuilles de salade étaient fraiches et le pain aux graines de pavots permettait d'apaiser la sauce. En un mot, le burger était délicieux. Il aurait pu continuer à le savourer si un raclement de gorge n'avait pas capté son attention. Il jeta un regard furieux à Kusakabe qui n'eut même pas la décence de paraître gêné. Son ex-second – il le préviendrait quand il aurait avalé sa bouchée ce qu'il ne ferait pas tout de suite pour ne pas lui faire l'honneur de le laisser s'attendre à une réponse – lui tendit une enveloppe. Hibari aurait éclaté de savoir son courrier lu par ses hommes s'il n'avait pas reconnu l'écriture. Lettres inclinées vers la gauche, écriture ronde et régulière, rond au dessus des « i », c'était bien la larve qui servait de dirigeant à ces stupides Vongola. Les lettres du vermisseau lui parvenaient rarement. Seulement quand elles contenaient des informations vraiment intéressantes. Ou qu'il s'agissait des lettres que le Dixième adressait à sa mère et que Hibari détournait sans vergogne. Connaît tes ennemis.

Il sortit la lettre après avoir nettoyé ses doigts, mastiquant toujours sa bouchée de burger. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en lisant les mots-clés qui avaient été préalablement soulignés. Il releva la tête vers son second – si ce qu'il lisait était vrai, l'homme méritait un court sursis – le fixant cette fois-ci avec un air interrogateur.

« C'est de la part de tous les hommes. On vous prépare ça depuis le nouvel an Boss. Joyeux … vous savez quoi. »

Hibari esquissa un mince sourire auquel répondirent chacun des hommes qui croisaient son regard. Ils étaient beaucoup moins bons que lui pour limiter leurs expressions faciales mais ce jour-là, il ne leur en voulait pas.

L'une de ses plus anciennes recrues activa l'écran de la base souterraine de la Fondation et Hibari put contempler de ses propres yeux les nouvelles du jours. Le crash d'un bolide non-réglementé et au contenu inconnu sur l'ancien centre commercial de Kokuyo provoquait une mise en quarantaine de la ville et de ses alentours. Namimori entrait tout juste dans le périmètre d'interdiction de circulation. Et le serait encore jusqu'à ce que les autorités locales aient confirmé ou non une menace terroriste.

Hibari parcouru une nouvelle fois la lettre où le chef des rampants s'excusait, lui et le reste de sa médiocre famille pseudo-mafieuse, de ne pouvoir venir célébrer son anniversaire étant donné les circonstances exceptionnelles. Son sourire devint carnassié. S'il s'arrangeait bien avec les autorités – et il le ferait, il était la Loi – il pourrait retarder la levée de la quarantaine d'une semaine.

Fin

Note de fin de l'auteur : Joyeux tu-sais-quoi Hibari ! Etant donné ma vie assez chargée (supposée partir en Allemagne mercredi, pas encore pris les billet, doit gagner le Luxembourg dans une semaine, pas préparée non plus, ou ne pas partir pour voir si j'arrive à acheter cet appartement … ), il serait étonnant que je parvienne à faire un post jour. N'héstiez cependant pas à laisser des reviews. A plus les lecteurs !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Un cadeau

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Surprise !

Rating : PG pour celui-ci

Disclamer : Non, rien de rien, non, je ne possède rien !

C'est une surprise !

Son pied droit vola dans le menton de Tsunayoshi Sawada. Le corps de l'adolescent retomba une dizaine de mètres plus loin dans un nuage de fumée. Le temps qu'il se redresse sur un bras tremblant sous l'effort, Hibari le cueillait d'un coup de tonfa dans les dorsales. Le corps rebondit assez pour qu'il l'envoie tourbillonner dans les airs avec son arme. Il lui claqua son coude contre la joue et sentit le craquement sinistre de la mâchoire résonner dans son propre bras.

Le Dixième alla s'écraser contre le délinquant – qui semblait manifester des intentions agressives armé d'explosifs enflammés – et l'abrutit à la batte – qui semblait hésiter entre intervenir pour défendre le misérable résultat d'ovule fécondé qu'était le pitoyable Tsunayoshi Sawada et chercher à se couvrir. Pas de chance pour lui, il était assez proche pour subir les conséquences de l'explosion qui résultat quand le punk sans chien lâcha sa dynamite pour réceptionner le corps inconscient de son précieux supérieur.

Hibari se détourna du spectacle navrant, ne regardant pas le bébé qui sirotait tranquillement une piña colada en chemise à fleur et short orange, les yeux recouverts par des lunettes de soleil.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Hibari ! », s'exclama joyeusement le bébé installé dans son jouet transformé pour l'occasion en hamac.

Le gardien du Nuage se contenta de serrer les poings plus fort. « Je veux que demain, à la première heure, cette route soit réparée. »

« C'est ce qui était convenu, Hibari ! Passes une bonne fin de journée ! »

_Quelques jours plus tôt_

Hibari se retenait de sourire. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les célébrations et ne pensait pas changer d'avis cette année. Mais le bébé venait de lui promettre un combat le jour de son anniversaire. Et ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il voulait affronter le bébé quand celui-ci serait enfin sérieux. Pour un peu, il aurait pu se montrer impatient.

Fin

Note de fin de l'auteur : La suite... pas demain, c'est certain. Peut-être mercredi. Ou pas …

Merci Haaksu ! Il est possible que l'auteur ait très envie d'un burger (et de manger chinois/libanais) en ce moment. Par ailleurs, le burger est le plat préféré de Hibari qui n'aime pas le sucré. Je trouvais ça approprié;). En espérant t'avoir à nouveau fait rire !

Merci Delphine ! J'ai eu une pensée pour toi et ai ramené les derniers feuillets que j'ai écrit sur QEHE (il y en a partout. Dans tous mes sacs, dans tous mes tiroirs, dans mes classeurs de travail ou entre mes partitions, je suis envahie par cette fanfiction). Je verrai quand je commencerai à taper la chose au propre. En tout cas, j'espère bien poster la suite bientôt. En attendant, je m'amuse sur cette histoire sans sens !


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Un cadeau

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Surprise !

Rating : T

Disclamer : Non, rien de rien, non, je ne possède rien !

Le cadeau extrême

Ryohei avait toujours eu une relation amicale avec Hibari. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ils avaient évolué ensemble, s'affrontant régulièrement pour évaluer leurs progrès. Il souriait toujours en se remémorant ses quatre ans, la mère de Hibari qui lui avait ouvert la porte sur un sourire puis qui, après qu'il ait vu Hibari, lui avait mis des pansements et avait caressé ses cheveux en lui disant qu'elle avait appelé ses parents pour qu'ils viennent le chercher. Ils avaient partagé les cours de récréations, se battant chacun de leur côté, ne s'affrontant que rarement. Ryohei attendait toujours de s'être renforcé, d'avoir vraiment évolué avant d'aller combattre son ami. Puis ils avaient grandi et si Ryohei avait maudit le sort de ne jamais les avoir mis dans la même classe, il avait eu le privilège d'intégrer les Vongola avec Hibari. Il avait eu le loisir de se battre avec lui, contre lui, ou même simplement de le voir disputer des matchs toujours plus impressionnants. Les autres étaient encore jeunes et ne savaient pas encore apprécier la saveur d'un coup de pied bien donné.

Il se souvenait de tous ces moments forts qu'ils avaient pu partager et avait désiré lui offrir le cadeau extrême pour lui faire comprendre combien il était fier d'être son ami.

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il cherchait ce qui ferait le plus plaisir à Hibari sans parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant. Alors cette fois-ci, il s'y était pris à l'avance. Ou tout du moins, il avait essayé. Mais entre l'hospitalisation de son grand-père qui voulait absolument que son petit-fils lui promette de reprendre l'échoppe de pastèques, le mariage de Tsunayoshi, les missions des Vongola, le divorce de Tsunayoshi, ses matchs de boxes et sa propre hospitalisation – il ne ferait plus jamais essayer des vêtements à Hana pour les offrir à Kyoko dans la taille inférieure – il avait eu du mal à trouver le cadeau extrême.

Au début il avait pensé faire un album de photographies retraçant leur longue et virile amitié. Malheureusement, depuis l'arrivée du Hi-Bird, celui-ci s'interposait toujours entre l'objectif et le visage de son maître.

Alors, il avait pensé monter un groupe de rock avec Yamamoto et Gokudera pour interpréter une version moderne de l'hymne de Namimori. Ils n'avaient pas été discrets dans la tâche et l'occupation de la salle de musique leur avait obtenu un renvoi et une interdiction d'approcher l'enceinte de l'école à moins de vingt mètres. C'était surtout dérangeant pour Yamamoto et Gokudera qui étudiaient encore à l'école et depuis il ne pouvait plus compter sur les conseils des deux gardiens mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Hibari leur avait fait comprendre en les surprenant combien il avait trouvé désagréable cette interprétation à coups de poings.

Par la même occasion, il avait oublié l'idée de lui payer un abonnement pour une année à la salle de musculation. Le gardien des Nuages pouvait avoir une apparence frêle, il n'en restait pas moins très musclé.

Il ne lui restait plus que deux mois avant la date fatidique. Alors il avait préparé un sac à dos pour ramener des cadeaux à sa sœur et était parti faire le tour du monde.

Plusieurs fois, il avait pensé trouver ce qu'il fallait.

En Chine, il y avait eu ce singe adorable qui aurait pu plaire au gardien des Nuages. Malheureusement l'animal s'était enfui dans la forêt et il s'était fait attaquer. Il était presque tombé dans une source d'eau chaude, bousculé par une jeune fille et un panda qui se battaient l'un contre l'autre. Il les avait poursuivi pour les affronter avant que son regard ne soit attiré par une boule en mouvement. Le petit cochon noir grogna en se faisant ramasser et Ryohei le poursuivit.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était en Ouzbékistan. Il avait très bien mangé, mais rien qui n'aurait pu plaire au gardien des Nuages. Il avait poursuivit sa route et s'était perdu en Russie. Il s'était mis à avoir des hallucinations, à voir des enfants singes voler sur des nuages, et plus rien ne faisait de sens. Il avait été aidé et avait finalement gagné la capitale. Là-bas il avait assisté à un ballet qui lui avait fait pensé à sa petite-sœur et à son envie de devenir une danseuse étoile.

Il avait traversé plusieurs pays sans que rien n'attire son attention. Il y avait bien eu cette coupe qu'un vieil homme lui avait donné en Angleterre et si ses oreilles s'étaient dressées en entendant le mot « sang », il avait perdu tout intérêt aux notions de « sacrifice pour l'humanité ».

Ryohei avait terminé son tour du monde en Italie pour donner ses cadeaux à sa sœur en personne avant de repartir pour le Japon. C'est elle qui lui avait donné la meilleure idée qui soit.

Et donc, quand le gardien du Soleil repartit pour le Japon, ce ne fut pas les bras vides comme il l'avait craint.

Ryohei franchit l'entrée de la base de la Fondation et ne fut pas surpris en entendant toutes les alarmes s'enclencher. Pour autant, il ne se laissa pas perturber et poursuivit sa route. Les gardes s'écartaient pour le laisser passer et même, pour la plupart, disparurent en silence refermant les panneaux derrière eux. Ryohei finit par trouver Hibari qui l'attendait dans le salon où ils se retrouvaient habituellement. Sans laisser le temps au gardien de protester, il ouvrit le sac qu'il avait porté sur son épaule jusqu'ici.

« Joyeux anniversaire Hibari ! »

Le gardien des Nuages releva les yeux vers lui, son expression de surprise ne laissant rien transparaître de son appréciation ou non.

« Oya oya, si c'est ce à quoi je m'attendais, je serai venu beaucoup plus volontairement. », commenta l'illusionniste en déshabillant du regard le gardien dans son yukata.

« . . »

« Kufufu, je ne doute pas que tu vas essayer. »

Ryohei se gratta la tête avant de laisser échapper un éclat de rire. « A bientôt Hibari ! Mukuro Rokudo. »

Le gardien du Soleil s'enfuit alors rapidement à travers la base, poursuivit par les cris de Hibari et les tasses de thés qu'il faisait se reproduire pour les lui jeter à la figure. Un lourd bruit de chute le fit se retourner et rougir promptement. Mukuro lui adressa un clin d'œil et Ryohei ne demanda pas son reste, poursuivant son repli stratégique. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une nouvelle idée de cadeau pour l'année prochaine. Un cadeau encore plus extrême.

Note de fin de l'auteur : J'ai signé pour mon appartement. Voilà. Oh, et je serai à la Geekopolis samedi donc si vous voulez me croiser, mp et nous nous arrangerons. Je ne sais que dire sur ce chapitre. Alors je vais juste partir en criant « EXTRÊME ! ». A une autre fois chers lecteurs !

Merci à Haaksu. Reborn est le genre de bébé que je vois siroter son petit cocktail et ramasser toutes les filles au bord de la piscine. Et je me disais que c'était le minimum pour Hibari. Ne pas taper Reborn, c'est dur à avaler. Ça mérite bien de s'en prendre à Tsuna !

Delphine : Toujours un plaisir de recevoir tes messages. Voici la suite que je trouve moins … et pourtant … j'espère réussir à me reconcenter sur mes textes, en produire plus et des meilleurs. Je souhaite que tu sois alors encore là pour les lire;).


End file.
